Patent Document 1 described below is a piece of prior art document information related to this type of package. In the package disclosed in Patent Document 1, a V-shaped slit is formed in advance in a portion of a protective film, and a tack label is bonded so as to cover the slit. When a user pinches the tack label and peels the tack label from the package, the protective film is ruptured along the width of the V shape, with only an inner portion of the V shape being bonded to the tack label due to the adhesive force of the tack label, and thus the protective film can be easily removed.